


Unearthed

by FenHarelMaGhilana (WhitethornWolf)



Series: Fortune Favour Me [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitethornWolf/pseuds/FenHarelMaGhilana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Morrigan makes a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unearthed

Clarity returned to her in the feeling of rocks digging into her back and the smell of sulphur and decay. After a week of darkness, the light of the campfire seemed too harsh, even muted by the tent flap. She covered her face with one arm, wincing, and rolled onto her side.

"Ah, you are awake."

The familiar presence of Morrigan was oddly comforting; the rustle of feathers, creak of leather and the scent of lyrium and something tart she couldn't identify.

"Morrigan," Eilin said, if only to test her voice. "Wh-what-"

"You were bitten," Morrigan said, and brushed Eilin's hair back to feel her forehead. "You seem to have shaken off the worst of the fever. Your tainted blood rendered you immune to the spider's corruption, I imagine."

Eilin closed her eyes, shuddering as the memory returned to her - a hairy body knocking her to the ground; the glint of far too many eyes, and fangs biting deep into her thigh. Pain like fire burning in her blood.

"I hate this place," she muttered.

"As do I." Morrigan offered her the skin of water resting by her bedroll. "As far as I am concerned, we cannot find this woman quickly enough."

"I miss food that's not made of dried nug and lichen," Eilin said, after she'd taken a sip of water. She rose up on one elbow, pulling the blankets up around her chest, and pulled her hair over one shoulder with her free hand. "I miss sunlight. And the others."

"By the others you mean that fool Alistair." Morrigan's expression was stern but for the slight smirk playing around her lips.

She shrugged. "Well, yes. He is counted among the others. Should I not miss him too?"

"Fine, be coy if you must." Without preamble Morrigan hitched up the blanket, making Eilin shiver as the cooler air hit her bare skin. She knew how Morrigan was, though, and let her work without complaint.

"He must be pleasant enough in bed, surely," the witch said as she began to cut the bandages from Eilin's thigh. "I cannot imagine you miss his conversation."

Eilin felt her cheeks begin to burn. "I - I never said -"

Oh, blast and damnation, did they overhear us? Surely not through stone walls. "How did you -"

"Your blushing cheeks betray you," Morrigan pointed out, "and so do the longing glances you and him exchange as of late."

Eilin snorted. "And here I thought I was being subtle."

"'Tis a bit sickening to watch, but it keeps your mind off our present situation, so...I suppose I shall have to endure."

"Your noble sacrifice will not be forgotten," Eilin said dryly, pleased when she laughed. As Morrigan secured the fresh bandage, Eilin began to sit up, then fell back as a wave of dizziness engulfed her. "Alright...I think I'd better stay put."

"A sound idea." Morrigan reached for her pack and pulled out a vial full of a viscous, dark green potion. "Drink this."

"Do I even want to know what's in it?" Eilin tossed the cork aside and forced down the potion, grimacing as the bitter liquid burned its way down her throat. "Urgh! Maker's breath! Is it a law that all potions have to taste so vile?"

Morrigan shrugged. "Complain if you must, but unless you would rather be in pain..." She began to gather her things. "Get some rest, Warden. We will be moving on once you are strong enough to walk."

"To the Anvil of the Void," Eilin said grimly.

"Yes." The witch flicked open the tent flap and glanced back over her shoulder. "Tis something to look forward to, if only to get this foolish endeavour over with."

Once she was alone, Eilin pulled the blankets up to her chest and lay down, sighing.

She did miss Alistair.

She missed the others too; Leliana with her quick wit and teasing, and Wynne with her warm smile. She even missed Sten, as odd as that was to admit. But she found her thoughts straying to Alistair constantly, especially with the hundreds of miles that separated them.

It was silly, and she knew that. Sending him to the Dalish had been the right decision. It was difficult not to regret it alone and cold in her tent. Especially after the...

Hespith's decaying face came to mind, and she closed her eyes to will away the images. She didn't want to think about what the poor wretch had led them to.

Eilin shifted, trying to ease the throbbing in her leg. Her head felt oddly heavy and fuzzy, and she wondered what was in that potion. Something to help her sleep, no doubt.

She hoped it would be a dreamless sleep. She could do without the nightmares, just for one night.


End file.
